A Little Twist of Fate
by Lancelot's Girls
Summary: Two girls are driving to a party when they nearly run over seven knights. It all goes down hill from there in a wild ride of laughs, misunderstandings, and craziness beyond control.


**A/N: Okay, this is Kalanie and LadyKatherine speaking. We have joined up together to make a fanfiction and we hope that you all will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We, Kalanie and LadyKatherine, who have joined together to make an uberly awesome fanfic, do not own anything to do with King Arthur although we wish we did.**

**Chapter 1: A Night of Knights**

"Oh for Pete's sake, come on Katie," Kalanie said impatiently as she stood at the door. Her impatience had certainly grown over the past couple of minutes. Her golden hair hung in her cerulean eyes as she grew restless. "The party is going to start in a half hour and we need to go."

"Keep your shorts on," Katie grumbled, coming out of the other room. "I'm the definition of sexy."

Kalanie grinned and shook her head. "Only as sexy as the rocks outside," she teased and hurried out before any blows of reprimand could be dealt. She hurried out the door of the house, jumping into the passenger side of Katie's car. "Let's go!" she whined.

"I'm coming," Katie huffed and locked the front door before going to the driver's side of the car. She got in and started up the vehicle before backing out of the driveway.

Kalanie grinned as they drove along. "This is so exciting. We're going to be the life of the party. Maybe I can get Blake to notice me," she said, giggling.

Katie smiled. "The guys will be all over us." She glanced at Kalanie.

"Katie! Stop! Knights!" Kalanie yelled, bracing herself on the dashboard as seven figures fell out of the sky and onto the pavement.

"Oh shit!" Katie exclaimed, slamming on the brakes and jerking the wheel to the side to avoid hitting them. The car screeched to a halt, leaving the two women bewildered and shaken. "I almost hit seven sexy knights."

"One sexy knight and six ugly ones," Kalanie gasped.

Katie glanced at her weirdly. "Should we go see if they're okay?" she asked nervously.

"Hell yeah!" Kalanie exclaimed. "We can stand to be a few minutes late."

"A moment ago you were wanting to hurry up," Katie mumbled. She watched Kalanie grab for the door. "AND! How do we know they're the Knights! They might just be weirdly dressed paratroopers or something like that! You're lucky I have a concealed weapons permit or our asses would be in trouble!"

Katie opened to door to the midnight blue Roush Mustang and stepped out, thinking she looked very sexy in her new four-inch heeled, steel toed boots, jeans and a camouflaged spaghetti-strap top. She stepped out from behind the open car door, a hand on the XD 45 pistol on her hip, carefully watching out for any flying projectiles of other cars.

Katie spooked at a sudden movement made by one of the Knights, skittering backwards a few steps and swiftly drawing the gun out of its holster. The Knights of the Round Table were now being aimed at by a rock-steady, high caliber, high-powered weapon, especially now that the bright light attached to the gun was on, and the laser was pointed right smack-dab in the center of "Lancelot's" forehead.

"Yeah, right," Kalanie teased and got out of the car. She hurried over towards the pile of knights. "Maybe some road flares would be good," she suggested. She squeaked in surprise as Arthur unsheathed his sword and shoved it in her face. "I come in peace! Take me to your leader! And get that out of Lancelot's face!" She pushed it off to the side.

Katie just rolled her eyes. "What part of 'may not be real' are you having a hard time with?"

"All of it," Kalanie said smartly, grinning. "I can't help that the sexiest knight is laying before me!"

"And in the middle of the road," Katie pointed out.

"If you're talking about me, milady, you've got it all right," Lancelot said, smirking.

"I'm not bedding you so get over it," Kalanie said, pouting.

Lancelot's expression faded to one that resembled a pout.

"Well, he's got the personality down pat…" Katie said, approaching the pile from the side, gun at arm's length and still pointing at each of the Knight's in turn.

"I have to admit, this little act is convincing ME even a little bit… OH SHIT! OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" She shouted at "Arthur" who had drawn his sword and was pointing it at Kal. Katie approached him carefully, laser now pointed at his face.

"Try anything, and y'all are goin' down!" She said, glancing sideways for just a second to see if any cars were coming.

"And Kal, I have flares in the back of the Mustang, I'm not stupid, you know…" She said, smirking slightly.

Kalanie chuckled and went to the back of the car to get them. She fished around until she found the flares. She got them to light and put them one hundred feet both ways. "Now, we don't have to worry about our smexy knights being ran over."

Katie gazed at her as if she was insane. "Just because he acts like Lancelot doesn't mean he is Lancelot. Any guy can be a man whore."

Kalanie burst out laughing at the look on Lancelot's face.

Arthur sheathed his sword and got up, the rest of the knights untangling themselves.

"Thank you very much…" Katie grumbled at "Arthur", starting to circle the group carefully, keeping an eye on the road the whole time.

Suddenly, red and blue flashing lights appeared less then a mile from the flares and a State Trooper marked interceptor pulled up next to Katie, who was now standing next to the open lane of the highway.

"Everything alright? And do you have a weapon's permit?" The trooper asked, Katie nodded, smiling sweetly and flashing her police badge.

"That's my permit." She said jokingly.

The trooper chuckled slightly, "Everyone okay here?"

"Yep, just had a little pedestrian traffic, just clearing it up." Katie said, nodding and glancing back towards Kalanie carefully.

"Alright, thank you, Officer Clark." The trooper said, shutting off his lights and pulling away…

"Phew! That was a close one! You are sooooo lucky I have a badge…" Katie muttered through her teeth, turning to Kalanie slowly.

"I love you," Kalanie said sarcastically to Katie before looking at the knights. "What are we going to do with them? We can't just haul seven knights around in _modern_ times. Or can we?"

Katie studied the seven men standing before her. "I don't know what we're going to do with them. And we have a party to go to."

"I'd rather be in the company of sexy knights," Kalanie said, pouting. "It's a once in a life time deal!"

"All you want to do is drool over Sir Lust-a-lot," Katie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So?" Kalanie asked. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Katie laughed quietly.

The knights stood there, watching the two converse. An expression of confusion was plastered on their features. There wasn't much they could say.

"Well, drooling over a Knight is a lot better then getting drooled _on_, at least in my opinion…" Katie said, raising a brow at Kalanie quickly.

"BUT! What about my baby! They'll gunk it up if we take them with us!" She said, referring to the Mustang, which was her pride and joy. The panic was evident in her voice.

"Oh quit being such a baby! It's just a car…" Kalanie said, rolling her eyes and grinning, with a sort of a glint in her eye.

"Kal, no!" Katie pleaded, in a very quiet voice. "Please no!" she said, almost begging this time.

"How about this, we'll put the weapons in the trunk and we'll put towels down on the seats!" Kalanie suggested and looked at the knights. "Well? Start disarming yourselves." She walked over to the car and popped the trunk. She walked to the trunk and heaved it up.

The knights stared at her nervously but took off their weapons anyways. They handed them to Kalanie, who threw them into the trunk and grabbed a few blankets and towels before slamming the trunk door shut. She went to the back of the car and looked in.

"It's really small…" she commented and laid the towels and blankets down on the seats. "Well, sitting on each others lap never killed anyone," she said, laughing. "But then we'll have an extra person…"

Lancelot smirked at her, causing her to pale.

"Ok, none of that! I will not have any inappropriate behavior in my car!" Katie looked sadly at the Mustang and kissed the hood affectionately, "My one true love! Don't worry, baby, I'll take you to The Port and get you all squeaky clean and shiny, maybe get you some new spinners, would you like that?" She asked the Mustang, grinning at Kal, obviously joking around.

"Actually, some spinners would be nice, could maybe pick up some hot guys…" Katie mused, grinning at Lancelot evilly, "Oh, wait, we've already done that! Boy, I'm feeling kinda' stupid today…"

She grinned, winking at Kalanie before looking over the roof of the Mustang at the Knights, her grin turning into a glare of pure disgust and meaning.

"Ok, no burping, farting, smelling or anything of the kind while you are in my car! Or I will pull over, drag you out by your hair and shoot you… Are we clear on that?"

Katie smiled sweetly before taking a deep breath, and giving the Mustang another smooch called out, "Load 'em up!"

Kalanie cracked up laughing at Katie's words and told the knights to get in.

They all stopped. "W-What? That thing could eat us. And we don't even know who you are," Galahad said, looking at her warily.

"So, they do teach safety in the middle ages. Never get in a carriage with a stranger," Kalanie said, causing Katie to laugh. "It won't eat you. I'll demonstrate." She got in the car and then spoke in an announcer voice. "Please enter the vehicle careful. Sit on the seat straight, legs in front of you. Pull the seatbelt across your body and click it securely into the holder."

Katie laughed even harder as Kalanie sat there, giggling. "I think we've got the picture."

"Me too," Kalanie said and tried to get up but the seatbelt held. "Oh crap… I pulled it out too far." She grunted and tried to get loose. She pushed the release button and it let go. "Ha! I have mastered the seatbelt," she declared.

"Kal, you need to get off you medication…" Katie grunted as she climbed into the driver's seat, waiting until the Knights decided to climb in to start it.

"Oh come on! You sissies! I cannot believe them! They are the supposed "Knights of the Round Table" You're supposed to be brave! Oh! GOOD MAN!" Katie praised Bors as he climbed in first, obviously uncomfortable in the tight quarters of the Mustang.

"We're gonna' be here for a while…" Katie sighed, starting the car carefully so as not to startle the Knights.

When some of them spooked, she rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, it's just the car! Relax!" She said, turning on the radio and turning it down slightly, until she heard the song that it played.

"OH MY GAWW! MY SONG!" Katie squealed, turning up the volume until the song "Sexy Back" vibrated the Mustang with the bass.

"I'm bringin' sexy back, yeah…" She sang along, tapping the steering wheel and ignoring the looks she got from the Knights.

Kal rolled her eyes, and chuckled, bobbing her head in time with the music.

"OH SHIT! Forgot the flares!" Katie hissed, turning up the radio some more and climbing out of the Mustang, retrieving the flares one by one and charging back towards the car, dancing around in a circle.

Kalanie stared at her for a moment. "I plead the fifth," she said simply as the knights piled into the back. "Okay, now what are we going to do with you, Sir Lancelot?" Kalanie asked, looking at the handsome knight. She pondered for a moment and then looked at Katie. "We could tie him to the roof."

"No! That's mean and I'm not going to do that to the sexy man," Katie refused.

Kalanie sighed and looked back at the knight. "Take one for the team," she mumbled. "Get in the front seat, hotshot." She lightly pushed him towards the front of the car. Once he got in, she held her breath for a moment. "Katie?"

"Yes?" Katie replied.

"I hate you," Kalanie said simply and got in, sitting on Lancelot's lap.

Katie smiled. "I love you too, Kal," she said and got into the driver's seat.

Kalanie was tense the whole ride home. "Are we there yet?"

"No," Katie replied.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO!" Katie shouted.

Kalanie pouted. "Lancelot," she said and slapped his face away from her head. "No touch." She sighed and looked out the window. As soon as she pulled in the driveway, she instantly got out. "Air!" she gasped and watched everyone get out of the car.

Katie almost fell out of the driver's seat trying to get out of the Mustang.

"HOLY CRAP!" She gasped for breath, leaning against the car carefully.

"My poor baby! NOOO!" Katie whimpered, hugging the Mustang as much as she could before a fairly amused Kalanie dragged her away from it. "NOOO! I can't leave it! MY BABY NEEDS ME! HEEEELLLP!" She suddenly yelled as Kal got a hold of her boot.

"I'M GOIN' DOWN!" Katie screamed as she toppled over Kal, accidentally kicking her in the gut. Kalanie was thrown off balance and went over too.

There they lay, a thoroughly upset and disheveled Katie, and a laughing, pained Kal.


End file.
